Sasuke's First Child
by Missbexiee
Summary: Sasuke finally did it. The first step to restoring his clan, and boy was the Uchiha happy. A short, happy little one-shot... to up everyone's moods.


**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto._

_Like I said, quick little one shot to get everyone happy... actually a future event from my main Chunin story. Feedback encouraged and appreciated._

_..._

"Gaaaah!"

Sasuke clenches his fist tighter, digging his finger nails into his palms. What were they doing to her? It had been like this for three hours now! He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"She'll be alright Sasuke..." Kakashi tries to offer friendly words to the worrying boy. Kakashi himself had done the same thing in anticipation for his child. He knew the feelings.

The screams from the room they were all waiting outside of were getting louder... and with that, so did the Uchiha's anger.

The room is filled with the expecting people. Naruto sits idly next to his friend, twiddling his fingers awkwardly... occasionally glancing at the time. Kakashi also sits next to Sasuke, offering happy bits of encouragement. Across from them sits a tall, strong boy with orange hair, named Juugo. And one of Sasuke's friends, Sigestu. All wait patiently.

The quick sounds of footsteps grabs everyone's attention as they all turn to see the head nurse bolting through the halls. She stops in front of the collection of people.

"What are you all doing here?"

Naruto looks at Sasuke, who's eyes are staring deeply at the floor. Assuming he isn't going to answer, Naruto takes over, "We're waiting for Karin... she's having the baby."

Sakura bites her lip and nods, she quickly disperses once more, trying to hold a bit of emotion as she continues down the hall.

"Poor girl... Guess she's mad that Karin got you first Sasuke!" Siguetsu laughs.

A loud panting noise is heard through the door, Sasuke stands up.

"You can't go in Sasuke! Shizune told you to wait outside!"

"They're hurting her!"

"She's having a fucking baby! Calm down, it hurts... she'll be fine!" Sigestu calls out to Sasuke. Sasuke turns and gives one look to the sharp toothed boy. Juugo nods and stands as well, picking up Sigestu and carrying him out of the hospital. He cries out, but Juugo continues on his way. The Uchiha was in no mood for people today.

Sasuke opens the handle and bursts in, with no fear of being reprimanded. Karin looks over to him. To Sasuke's surprise she is not bleeding from every orifice in extreme pain, like his mind would like him to believe. She is panting and holding a cloth tightly to her chest. She smiles and her eyes motion for the boy to come by her side.

He slowly comes, bracing himself for the unknown, what did she want to show him. She reaches out a hand and pulls him down by her, showing the secret inside her bolt of fabric. The snow white face blinks up to the man. His large eyes opening to the world for the first time, a deep red shining in the afternoon sun. Coming down from the eyes are two little tear troughs, a trait that runs in the man's family. He was the spitting image of an Uchiha, except for the Uzumaki eyes.

Sasuke gasps, and Karin looks up at him, surprised by what she sees. Sasuke almost chokes, forgetting to breathe in the moment. Karin only chuckles as she hands the baby to Sasuke. The father cups the small child in his hands, stroking his black hair. This baby looked just like him. A tear falls onto the pure face, and the salt causes the baby starts to cry.

He holds his son so tightly to his chest, you'd think he expected a murderer to come in and take his joy away from his arms. It wouldn't be his fault for feeling this way, most of the people the boy had loved had died horrible deaths. Nothing was happening to this child. Nothing.

His finger wiggles in the small face of the child and the baby grasps at it, revealing small tiny hands.

Sasuke lets out the long river of tears being held up in his eyes. He looked out the window of the room, he can see his mother, father, and Itachi, all staring in and looking at their new relative. At the newest Uchiha. Sasuke plants a small kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Should we name him Itachi?" Karin asks, knowing that Sasuke is reminiscing over his family. She didn't understand all the Uchiha drama, but she knows how much Sasuke loves his dead brother.

Sasuke shakes his head, while extinguishing the tears, "No, we can't do that..." His memories flash to his brother... he could never name a child after his dead relatives. Not only would that be too expecting of the child to live up to the name, it would also remind Sasuke everyday of the mistakes and troubles of his past. He looks at the baby's face once more, staring more intently at the child's red, Uzumaki eyes, "I think we'll call him, Hitomi."

"Hitomi?" Karin smiles, "Well, I do suppose his eyes will be spectacular when he flashes that Sharingan one day." Karin holds her arms out, wanting to take both men into them. Her body aches, Sasuke is good at massages. That annoying thing was going to come out of her body whether it wanted to or not! She waits for Sasuke to make his way over to her. To be a good husband and console his post-pregnant wife. Instead she watches Sasuke bolt out of the room. She shoots up, "Where are you going?!"

Shizune quickly pushes her body down, "You're so weak ma'am... I-I'll go get the baby!"

Sasuke runs into the hallway with a bounce in his step, holding his baby cradled in his arms. He showers the young child in kisses. He looks up and stares at the occupants of the hallway, "Say hello to Hitomi..." His eyes glisten a bit, this was certainly a wave of emotion for the young man. A man with such darkness in his past, now was given the opportunity to hold something so perfect and pure, as this child was.

Naruto and Kakashi stare at each other, the Uchiha sure was happy.

"Well, I guess it is the first step he's taken to restoring the clan..." Kakashi points out.

Sasuke craddles the baby once more, "Oh Hitomi, you're going to have the best Sharingan, the best Chidori, the best fire techniques, I'll teach you all about Hawks, you're going to have so many powers. You'll be an amazing Uchiha..." He nuzzles his nose into the little boy's. "Hitomi, I love you more then anything. I want you to always remember that."

Karin walks out, her face red with fury, "Hey! I popped that thing out of me, I get to hold it!" She yells taking the child once more, "Aww, Hitomi, you're so cute. You look just like your papa. But that doesn't mean you have to _be_ like your papa! You don't need to be a Hawk Sage or posses the best powers... you can do your own thing. Your mama and papa will accept whatever you want."

Sasuke blushes at being called a father. In an odd moment, something possess the Uchiha. His arm stretches out and he uses his index finger, slowly and gently he pokes the child's forehead, instilling a small amount of power into the small body.

"Sasuke!" Karin yells, "Don't poke the baby!" She protectively pulls the child away, giving him a small kiss on the sore skin.

The baby looks towards the father, offering a little smile. Sasuke's breath quickens. He feels a wave of accomplishment, happiness, and sadness all overcome him. He wishes his parents were here to see this. He wishes Itachi were here to hold his nephew. Hitomi, if only you knew the amazing family you could have had.

...

_Just a little note: Hitomi is Japanese for Pupil of the Eye... I figured with the Uchiha being head of the Ocular Jutsus, Hitomi was a perfect name to sum up their eye prowess. Hope you enjoyed. Be sure to check out my main story. :)_


End file.
